


Sick Day

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Alex has a cold. Olivia takes care of her girl.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fever when I wrote this XD guess I wanted my own personal Olivia to come take care of me. It didn't happen unfortunately but this was fun to write nonetheless. Enjoy and, as always, thank you for reading! xo
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Olivia slowly placed a hot bowl of soup on the tray in front of her as a groan sounded out from their bedroom. She smiled, shaking her head slightly at how adorably pitiful Alex was when she was sick. The blonde was a fearsome lawyer that could make even the most hardened criminals break on the witness stand. She could be ruthless, calculating and had earned herself the title of ‘Ice Princess’ with good reason. 

But one measly cold and the fearsome ADA Alexandra Cabot was reduced to a whimpering mess. And it amused Olivia to no end. Placing the tea she had brewed for Alex on the tray along with the soup and a spoon, she lifted it and made her way into the bedroom, clicking her tongue softly at the sight of her sick girlfriend. “Oh baby,” she murmured, setting the tray on the night table before placing a hand on Alex’s forehead. 

“You’re gonna get sick Liv, leave me here to die,” Alex groaned, throwing herself back onto the pillows dramatically. Olivia snorted at her girlfriend's antics, shaking her head. “Who would’ve known you’d be such a drama queen?” 

“I’m dying,” Alex whined, her congestion adding to the overall nasally quality of her voice. “You don’t believe me but I am. And you’re gonna be really sad when I do.” 

Olivia shook head again, still smiling. “Oh, you know it. I’ll probably never date anyone ever again.” 

“What do you mean probably?” Alex teased, interrupted by a sneeze and another groan. “My head feels like it’s going to explode.” 

“Do you want some more of that sinus stuff I got you from the pharmacy?” Olivia asked, waiting for Alex to sit up against the headboard before setting the tray of food over her legs. 

Her girlfriend shook her head, and Olivia smiled when Alex blew her a little air kiss before tucking into her soup. “No, if I take more of that I’ll get jittery. The soup will help. Did you make it spicy?” Olivia nodded, constantly surprised by the blonde’s love for all things spicy. “Yes Tongue of Steel,” Olivia teased, snorting when Alex managed a suggestive grin. “How can you even think of  _ that  _ right now?” 

“Oh, come on Liv, I’ll never be  _ that  _ sick,” Alex replied with a grin, sipping happily at her soup and taking a sip of her tea. Olivia watched her girlfriend eat until she finished, taking the tray away once more and settling on the edge of the bed before leaning forward and placing her hand against Alex’s forehead again. “You’re still really warm.” 

Alex nodded, setting her tea down. “I’m still running a fever. Earlier the chills were really bad.” 

Olivia frowned, worried that Alex might be getting worse. Thinking of a way to get the fever down and make Alex smile, Olivia offered: “Let’s take a shower. Maybe a little cool water will help.” 

As predicted, Alex grinned. “Seeing you naked will probably make the fever worse.” Olivia chuckled, standing from the bed and helping Alex do the same. “Behave, Counselor, there will be none of  _ that  _ until you’re better.” 

Leading the blonde into the bathroom, Olivia shed her clothes and turned on the shower, smiling when she caught Alex staring and shooting her girlfriend a wink before helping her rid herself of her pajamas. “Come on honey, let’s see if that'll help,” Olivia said, leading Alex into the shower and under the slightly tepid stream of water. She laughed a little when Alex jumped, knowing that the water probably felt a lot colder than it really was. 

“It’s fucking cold Liv!” Alex whined, curling against Olivia’s chest in an attempt to get out of the water. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex, rubbing her hands up and down her back as she led her under the stream again. “I know it feels that way baby, but it’s only until you get used to it, I promise.” 

Alex whimpered into her neck, but conceded, and Olivia continued to rub her back soothingly as the water beat down on both of them. Careful not to get Alex’s hair wet, she helped her girlfriend wash up briefly, happy to note that by the time they got out the fever seemed to have diminished slightly. 

She left Alex to dry and dress herself, heading back into the bedroom to change the sheets, fluff the pillows and crack the window a little so that fresh air would circulate in the slightly stuffy room. She then took the dirty dishes into the kitchen, grabbing some more of the Tylenol she’d bought and a glass of water before returning to the bedroom. 

She smiled when she found Alex curled up under the fresh comforter and her chest filled with tenderness at how small Alex looked tucked in bed like that, her hair in a ponytail and wearing a pink polka dot pajama set. 

“Here baby, I got you some more meds,” Olivia offered gently, watching as Alex sat up again before handing her the water and Tylenol. 

“Thanks for taking such good care of me Liv,” Alex replied after she had swallowed, smiling up cutely at Olivia who had to bite her lip to stop herself from cooing at how adorable her girlfriend was. 

“Of course my love,” Olivia replied softly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Alex’s slightly warm forehead. “C’mon, let's get you tucked in again so that you can rest.”

“Will you stay with me for a little bit?” Alex asked, her voice already heavy with sleep as she curled under the sheets once more. Olivia smiled and nodded, climbing onto the behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. 

“Love you Liv.” 

Olivia smiled, tightening her hold on Alex slightly before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and whispering: “I love you too Lex.” 


End file.
